Flames of Hope from the Ashes of Despair
by Bender110
Summary: "Change is a part of life. Do not fear it, do not resent it. Embrace it, and you will know the majesty of a changing world." These words are as painful as they are true, and for a certain Night Elf mage, they may be the only thing that saves her from the haunting memories that chain her to a time long past.


**Flames of Hope from the Ashes of Despair – Larxenee**

_**Eye of the Nexus**_

_**Blue Dragonflight Training Field**_

_This is definitely going to take some getting-used to…_

Her inner fire blazed violently as she willed the power through her body, gathering at her fingertips.

_Breathe in…_

The fiery currents formed a blazing orb between her hands, sizzling and crackling, shifting and straining for release like a caged animal.

_And out…_

A burst of orange filled her vision as the bolt leapt from her fingers, speeding across the field and striking one of the arcane wraiths that circled her. A rasp echoed through the area has the creature faded for a moment before reappearing.

The Blue Dragonflight had long used these servitors as training dummies for their lesser mages, and Larxenee's mind flashed back to the endless days of casting spells at the apparitions.

She sighed and glanced down at her hands once more.

_Yup. Still that weird blue-purple…just like the rest of me._

Kalecgos sat nearby, resting on his hind legs. He was both amused and surprised by her reaction. His rumbling voice echoed through the halls as he spoke

"You must realize, Larxenee, that your body is simply a home for your spirit. I suppose I thought physical appearance was…insignificant compared to the weight of the choice in your destiny…"

As the Aspect rambled, Larxenee's hands wandered to her head, tracing a line along the thin blue horns that swept back over her now-black hair, ending in a ponytail.

_Draenei…_she thought. _From now on, I am Draenei…_

She lowered her head and let her glowing eyes wander around her body. Her robes still fit very comfortably despite her change in form, and as she turned she felt her tail shift to maintain balance on her double-jointed legs.

_At least I'm a little taller now. _Larxenee smiled to herself at the thought. _I bet Yugita would be jealous…_

"…and thus, I also forgot to mention how much your appearance had changed."

Kalecgos' eyes narrowed on Larxenee as she played with the end of her ponytail.

"You didn't hear a word I spoke, did you?" The contempt in his voice seared the air, startling Larxenee.

"Huh?"

The Aspect of Magic sighed heavily. "Some things never change, I suppose. Your new form will quickly become second-nature to you, and soon you won't know the difference, that's all."

"I hope so." Larxenee replied uncertainly.

The great blue dragon suddenly raised his head, his eyes shimmering a luminescent blue. His glowing gaze returned to her after a few moments.

"This matter has been most intriguing to me, but…I must attend to my own business now." He mumbled with an air of importance. "You should get some rest, and soon. The dormitory for our mages are unoccupied, you're welcome to stay as long as you deem necessary."

He raised a clawed hand and with a swift slashing motion, opened a portal. The Aspect glanced back before stepping through.

"Though I would not deem it too long. I sense that your comrades worry for your safety." With that, he stepped through the portal and disappeared in a cloud of arcane particles.

_**Eye of the Nexus**_

_**Blue Dragonflight Mage Quarters**_

_**Larxenee's personal dormitory…**_

She struggled as the thoughts in her mind formed a maelstrom, stripping any chance of rest from her.

_Everything's going to be different now…it's not like I haven't dealt with change before though. Especially after…_

A horrible feeling rose as the flood of memories threatened to return to her.

She stopped herself.

_No. I refuse to give in. I didn't give in then, I won't give in now. Not now, not ever._

Her will alone was sufficient to suppress any doubts she had.

She turned over in the soft bed and re-fluffed her pillows, assured that her new life would be no different from her last, just as long as she refused to give up.

_Just as long as I can suppress those memories…of THAT time…_

Despite this, something seemed strange to Larxenee about this new skin, this new person that she was. A nagging thought at the back of her mind that refused to disappear, keeping a peaceful sleep just out of her reach.

Just…something. Almost like a spark of light. Small and dim enough to be passed over, yet still bright enough to draw her attention.

_A spark…of light? No…too dim…not bright enough to be fire…it's…_

A presence.

A presence that seemed almost…_alien._

She closed her eyes and focused on the strange sensation, straining the boundaries of her conscience to recognize this presence. She reached out with a tendril of her thoughts, fighting her way through the darkness towards the tiny spark.

As she drew nearer, the spark seemed to radiate a sense of joy and impatience. As though it was _eager_ to meet her.

It was almost within her reach.

_Just a little further…_

Her conscience touched the spark.

A chorus of chimes echoed in her mind as the intelligence overwhelmed her.

"_It is an honor to meet you."_

An unimaginable warmth seared through her mind, erasing all other thoughts and sensations.

She gasped as a blinding light filled the twisting darkness behind her eyelids.

It was so soft. Loving. Sympathetic. The warmth spread, filling every fiber of her being.

The presence had reawakened a memory deep within her, drawn out a moment of her greatest pleasure, and at the same time, her deepest anguish.

It was a comfort she had known only once before, as she had held a loved one close enough to hear the beat of his heart.

The beat of his heart…

The _last _beat of his heart…

Her own heart ached and her eyes burned at the memory. She tried to force it down, away, back into the recesses of her mind that she had maintained for so long.

_No…no…not again! I can't…I WON'T remember! That was long ago…_

Her will clashed with that of the strange presence, trying to keep the memories buried.

"_Face that which you fear with the courage to overcome it. These memories chain you to a time in the distant past. They haunt you."_

_And that's exactly why I kept them away! _She retorted.

"_Face them." _the voice persisted.

Her will shattered.

The floodgate of horrible, dark, seething memories of despair and hatred welled up within her mind, overflowing into a montage of flashbacks.

Pictures…

Feelings…

Scraps of memories that she had long since forced herself to forget…

_The perfect evening, standing amidst the trees of Darnassus…_

_A million colors dancing before her eyes as the sunset cast its radiant glow over the leaves…_

_She saw nothing but his face…_

_Theldrid…_

_So very close…_

_Her world growing darker as she began to close her eyes and press forward…_

_The reality of her dream finally coming true…_

_The faint flicker of shadow as a figure approached from behind her love…_

_The sickly sound of an Ice Lance piercing Theldrid's heart…_

_Her own scream of horror…_

_His body falling forward into her arms…_

_Blood…so much blood…and the dead stare in his eyes…_

_The intensity of her glare as she looked up into the face of someone she once called a friend…_

_Solinor…_

_The smirk of victory on his face as he disappeared in a purple flash…_

_Her tears dropping onto Theldrid's still form as his last breath escaped him…_

_The overwhelming anguish and hatred that consumed her that day…_

_The vow she took to avenge her love…to never rest until her enemy lay dead at her feet…_

The flood of memories vanished, and Larxenee found herself kneeling in a void. Tears rolled down her cheeks in gentle streams as the pain of the memories consumed her before melting away completely.

_It's…it's gone! The pain…_

A crystalline being of pure light floated above her, the gentle chimes ringing in her ears as the figure spoke.

"_Suffer no longer, my child. Never again will you bear the pain of your past. You are one of them now. You bear our gift, and the will to face any fear. You bear the Gift of the Naaru." _

The presence paused briefly.

"_MY gift."_

_Who…are you? _Larxenee struggled to see the figure through the light.

"_I am the Great Light" _The Naaru spoke. _"I am A'Dal."_


End file.
